vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-142.129.133.10-20131217024016/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131217053735
Well if that happens then tvd and the originals is done and we see a new generation what is the point of that we have already spent five years invested in the characters we know. I don't know which wolf pack you are talking about there is haley's and then there is klaus's apparently haley's is older then klaus's but we definetly won't see it on tvd since there are no wolves left on the show for there to be a point to introduce them. I am not sure who you mean to turn a few into wolves because wolves are born not turned you have to be born into the pack before you can be a wolf they don't turn into one like a vampire. Rebekah can't be a witch any chance of her being a witch ended when she became a vampire when ester showed up it was reveiled that you could only be one or the other and since the only cure for vampirizim is gone the chance of that is off the table (not to mention the cure didn't work well for katherine). As for going back to the founding families i think this story has already been told and unless there is some new twist they could do it would just be a rehash of the same stuff not to mention all the member of the council are pretty much dead elena and jermeys parents, caroline's dad, bonnie's dad and both tylers parents the only one left is caroline's mom and the salvators so i don't see that continuing considering that most of the next generation are vamps or on the vamps side and there isn't any vamps in mystic falls other then the gang so who would they be fighting? The rest not so sure about klaus's baby still not sure if it is good, bad or even if it will actually be born (find it hard we will see a new born on the show) and the hybrid wolf family not sure who is going to be happy you have haley who seems to have fellen for elijah, elijah likes haley but feels disloyal to klaus if he does, klaus being klaus feels elijah is trying to take his child from him (i doubt klaus will ever not feel inadequet to his brother) and the fact he is in love with caroline and then there is caroline and to be honest we don't know who she love this girl says one thing then turns around and does the exact opposite (she says she hates klaus but then she turns around and invites him to her grad or goes to him for a dress she can't hate him all that much) As for end game it will be determined by alot of factor who is with who at the time they stop doing the show, do they have time to end it properly and are certain actors still with the show from what julie has said she know how tvd will end it is just all the in betweens as well now that the originals is on the air she probably will do what alot of shows do with spin offs they keep a few characters to change shows so that will also factor in because both shows won't end the same time.